


House Visit

by Alisette



Series: Necromantic Pleasures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Necromancers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vampires, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisette/pseuds/Alisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their little meeting at the club, Matthew decides that he's not done with James just yet and pays him a visit in his own humble abode. Otherwise it would just be a waste to let such a fun beginning lead to nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Visit

It had actually taken him some effort to find the vampire again, but then again, if it had been easy it wouldn't have been any fun. James would be seething about having been found. Vampires usually were _so_ touchy about their hiding spots and being snooped out by a necromancer who’d used nothing but ghosts? That would sting. Hopefully.

The necromancer went around the building, looking for some sort of entry. After all vampires couldn't walk through walls so there should be a door. Or window. Or hole in the wall. Ok, probably a door because the building was fairly well maintained and a missing window or wall would have been too obvious. Ah, but the door there? With the huge danger sign? That was perfect. He went over there and knocked politely. It was half an hour after sundown so someone should be up and hungry.

It didn't take long before the door was creaked open by a very grumpy looking vampire. James still seemed a little sleepy and considering how drawn he looked, he didn't have time to feed yet, either. Perfect.

“Hey. I thought you’d be happier to see me.” Matthew smiled smugly.

“I would appreciate it more if you had called, and if you’d let me feed beforehand.” The vampire was doing his best not to let his annoyance show. Still, his voice and expression was cold as he stepped back and gestured for Matt to come in. Naturally, the necromancer obliged him with the same cocksure attitude he’d had in the club. He knew exactly how hard he was to kill and how much power he had about all kinds of undead.  James shook his head and closed the door behind them.

The building was almost pitch black inside and it gave Matt pause. He couldn't actually see in the dark and he didn't care for tripping over the carpet and face-planting into the next piece of furniture. He didn't expect James to give him time to adjust to the darkness, and he was right. He’d barely taken a breath for another smart ass comment when he felt the vampire’s hand sneak under his chin and tilt his head up. It left his neck stretched and vulnerable and made his heart speed up. Maybe with fear, maybe with excitement, he wasn't going to make it easy for James and _tell_ him. He smiled in the darkness.

“You’re quite bold, coming here uninvited.” The vampire whispered against Matt’s ear. His breath was cold and raised goose bumps on the necromancer’s neck.

“I had assumed you wouldn't mind meeting me again, after last time.” The necromancer leaned back against James chest, hands braced back against his thigh in a very deliberate way.

“I wouldn't have minded at all. Just not here.” This close, Matt smelled tempting. Like snow and blood, sharp and heavy on the back of his throat. He leaned in a bit more, lips now brushing over the necromancer’s skin. “But now you’re here, uninvited, and I’m well within my rights to expect payback for that.”

 

 Matt smirked. He didn't mind payback. It was sort of why he was here to begin with. “Of course, I’m fully prepared to make reparations for my… rudeness.” He twisted slightly against the vampire, pressing his neck against him.

And James actually stepped back.

It was enough to draw a startled noise out of Matthew. He wasn't turned down often and even more rarely from vampires.

“No, I’m not going to make this so easy for you. Before we got to the part that you enjoy, we’ll go with the part that _I_ enjoy.”

There was a rasping of fabric and then the necromancer could feel the vampire in front of him. Dead, after all. The vampire stepped close, put a hand on his shoulder, and gently pushed down. He could have forced it, vampires were strong after all. But Matthew went down on his knees willingly and with a smile. He had expected it. It would have been either this or blood, James had refused blood so it was the obvious course of action. He’d enjoy it anyways.

The necromancer waited, head tilted back. He could hear the rasp of fabric again, then the sound of a zipper being pulled down and that was his cue to open his mouth and wait. Did he look lewd? Probably. Did he care? Absolutely not. It certainly made James shake his head in amusement.

“You’re such a good little slut, it’s amazing.” His smile was audible in his voice. He stepped close and tilted Matt’s head up, fingers tangled in his curls.

The necromancer shuddered under his hands and leaned into the touch the tiniest bit. Guiding his head forward was almost unnecessary with the way Matt leaned into him, mouth already open and waiting. Still, James pulled him forward just enough until the tip of his cock touch Matt’s lips. Then there was absolutely not guiding needed anymore.

The necromancer leaned forward on his own, lips tight around the vampire. And he didn't stop moving until he could feel the press of the zipper teeth against his lips. Above him, the vampire made a surprised, strangled noise, fingers tightening in Matt’s hair only to relax again in an instant.

Well, that wouldn't do; the necromancer wanted a bit more reaction than that and he knew exactly how to get it. He swallowed, and that already got him a barely audible gasp. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked properly and that got him a _much_ more audible moan. Matt smirked, or tried to, and started to move, slow and deep, letting almost the entire length of cock go before swallowing it back down again. His tongue pressed up against the still-cold flesh of the vampire until it heated up, or circles around the head the moment it had the space to do so. And all of it was tortuously slow and methodical.

James was fighting not to move or moan or otherwise let Matt know how much he was enjoying it. A completely futile task. The necromancer wrapped one hand around the vampire thigh, just to steady himself, but oh he could feel the tension in the muscles there and if let him know exactly how badly James wanted to just press him close and fuck his face.

Matthew smiled and the next time he swallowed him down, he added just the lightest edge of teeth. He knew what it meant for vampires, what it did, or could do. It worked just as he had wanted it, making James fist a hand in his hair and thrust his hips forward the slightest bit before he got his control back. The vampire snarled and pulled him back by the hair, harsh enough to hurt.

“You will not do that again.” James was probably glaring at him, not that he could tell in the darkness of the room. But it sure sounded like it.

“But you enjoyed it didn't you?” He was still smiling.

James huffed out a breath and pulled him forward again. Matt went with the same unresistant grace and set back to working lips and tongue over the vampire’s cock. No more teeth, for now at least.

It took him barely more than two minutes of concentrated effort before James couldn't hold still anymore and was moving with him, thrusting into his mouth. Matt went with it, swallowing and sucking in time until he could feel that the vampire was almost there. And then he moved away and rose to his feet before the other could get over the stunning lack of sensation.

“I think now it’s time for the part I enjoy, too.” The necromancer stepped close enough to press his body right back against the vampire. “But I’ll promise you’ll enjoy it, too. Much more than a simple blowjob.”

The vampire growled at him, but leaned down to kiss Matt’s upturned face anyways. “This better be worth it.”

“Promise.” He smirked in the dark. “Do you have a chair or something? I have some ideas, but you’ll have to sit down for it.” He blindly caught James’ hands. “No no, don’t get dressed just yet. Just sit down and I’ll do the rest.”

The vampire lifted a brow, but humored him. There was an armchair just a few meters beside them and he tugged the necromancer along to it before sitting down. And of course Matt sat down on his lap, snuggled close against him, but when he tried to put his hands on the necromancer’s hips, he was being nudged away again. Really, he should have seen that coming.

James sighed and resigned to his fate. He didn’t trust Matthew, not with the large things, but he was pretty sure that the necromancer knew a thing or twenty about sex, so in regards to that? He could take a backseat for once.

Once Matt was sure that the vampire had gotten his point and had his hand nice to the side, he extended a minor effort of will and made sure that James’ hands would stay there, too. He had plans and those plans didn’t involve any touching on the vampire’s part.

“So, this is what’s going to happen.” He leaned close, arms on James shoulder and hands up in his hair. He was pressed close enough that he could feel the vampire’s cock hard against his stomach and that was exactly how he liked it. “You’re going to listen to me for a bit now, and you’re not allowed to move until I say so.”

That got him another growl from James. “I thought this was supposed to be more enjoyable thank fucking your mouth?”

“Oh, it will be, no worries.” He leaned in for another kiss. Short, almost chaste, before sliding his lips to the vampire’s ear. He nipped at the vampire’s ear.

“Imagine though, would you could be doing to me later, when I let you go.” He let his voice go low, almost to a purr. “How you could chase me through the dark, watch me trip…. Imagine how my blood would smell in here, on your furniture. You’d be able to smell for days and remember what I taste like.” He sighed. “Because you will get a taste, you’ll get to sink fangs into my neck as slow as you like. Make me feel every millimeter of fang as you take me. Or maybe a bite in my side, through the muscles, you could feel them twitch under your hands…”

He could certainly already feel James’ hips twitching up at the thought. The vampire had his head turned against his neck, breathing him in, but it didn't seem like he’d bite down just now. And frankly, even if he had, describing the detail while James sucked him empty would probably be pretty fucking hot in itself.

“Or maybe you’ll have me on the floor, naked and struggling while you rip of my clothes and bite my thigh.” Matt licked over the vampire’s earlobe. “I like it when you did that last time. I’d let you do that again. Hell, I would let you bite down anywhere you like.” He hummed softy. “Or maybe you’d fuck me first? Bend me over this chair? Or slam me against the wall until half my back is scratched bare and you can lick the blood off.”

Matt felt the vampire swallow at the mental image of that. Seemed like he was on a good way here, which was just as well because talking about all his little fantasies like that had left him almost painfully hard. Which James just had to notice.

“Or we could have it just like this.” He rolled his hips forward slowly, pressing their cock’s together even through the fabric of his jeans. “Have me ride you like the little slut I am. You can picture it, can’t you? The way I’d move, the way I’d feel, hot and tight around your dick, muscles shifting under your hands as I’d lift my hips, the way you’d pull me back down. Would you bruise me up, what do you think? Leave your hand prints all over me, mark me up with teeth and nails and bruises until everyone knows whom I belong to?”

James strained up against the hold of necromancy on his arms. God this wasn't fair, he wanted to touch, to feel more just the friction Matthew was giving him. It was driving him mad. 

Of course Matt couldn't not notice that. He leaned back a bit, weight shifting back on the vampire’s thighs. “Impatient already?”

“A little.” James sounded just a little bit strained. “You promised me something and right now I’m just frustrated. Very frustrated.”

Spoilsport. Matt sighed and let his hands slide from the vampire’s neck down his arms and to his hands, his fingertips brushing over the invisible constraints and releasing them.

“There was that so hard?” The vampire grinned and put his hands on Matt’s ass, pulling him in like that.  “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy a bit of rough handling while you’re talking.”

Because yeah he could totally keep doing the talking thing, it gave him all sorts of ideas he’d put to good use later.

The necromancer smirked. “I see how it is.” And it was something he could absolutely deal with, so he leaned back in to resume his whispering.

“We could be doing this more often, you know? Meet some place, maybe somewhere public? I wouldn't mind a park… or a graveyard.” He’d love a graveyard, having magic brush over his skin during sex with a whole other level of erotic. “Or any other place you’d want to go.”

“I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere. I wouldn't want to share you.” James pulled the necromancer’s head back by the hair, just enough to let him nuzzle the skin and nip at the pulse point, just hard enough to make Matt tremble. This was a game two could play it, and the vampire had every intention of playing. His desire to just fuck Matt was killing him a second time, but having the necromancer writhe on top of him was almost worth that. “I like you all to myself, tied spread-eagle to the bed frame, naked…. No, not naked, I think I like you better with a ribbon around your neck. Something red and silky and tight enough to make you fight for breath.”

The necromancer swallowed audibly. This wasn't going as planned, this was better.

“How long do you think you could cope with it, naked in the dark? Tied up and helpless and gasping?” He gave Matthew another hard nip, almost enough to break skin and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. “How long could I touch you before you’d beg for cock? For fangs? And how much more would you beg if I just left you like this? On the brink of orgasm for hours?”

James smirked. He could almost taste the arousal. The vampire leaned back, hands back on the armrests of the armchair. “Go on, run. If I’ll catch you in under five minutes I think I’ll find out how much you can beg. Otherwise it’s your pick. You get a minute head start”

For a moment, Matthew stayed still on the vampire’s lap, almost dazed, before he suddenly scrambled off and into the dark. Not that he was very fast, blind as he was in here, but he certainly tried his best. The lack of furniture probably made it easier, and he only bumped into one soft thing, maybe a couch on his way around the room, until he found a doorway he could feel his way into.

How much of the minute was over yet? More importantly, did he want to be found? Hours of slow sensual torture or… or hours of getting fucked senseless. Fuck, how was he supposed to pick there? He absently ran his fingers over the wall on his left until his fingers caught on what just had to be door frame. Hmm, well that just had to be hint to take this little game seriously.

He found the handle quickly and slipped in the room. There was a window there and it wasn't covered as completely as in the main room. It let him make out the outline of a bed, a closet and desk with chair. Nothing big, maybe this was where vampire servants slept when they weren't busy feeding vampires. The closet was big enough…. Yes he had an idea there. Two ideas, really because otherwise James would find him rather quickly.

The necromancer bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. Drawing magic along it was hardly a task then, even without any ritual to help him along. There had to be ghosts in a vampire’s lair and there had to be at least one or two restless and willing to help him out for a lick of blood and a moment of life.

And right, after a second a white form collected in front of him, wispy and barely human in shape but enough to talk to. His offer was simple: help him lead the vampire by the nose and get a few precious moments of life again, plus a chance to get out of the house. It was something barely a shade could resist, and this one was no exception. Within seconds the deal was done and the shade manifested into a young man, maybe twenty years dead by the style of clothing. Matthew grinned, smeared some more blood on him and then sent him off to lead James around a bit.

The necromancer himself just waited until his for-now double was out the door and down the hallway before he climbed into the wardrobe and huddled down in it. Five minutes wasn't long, he didn't have to be comfortable.

Turned out, five minutes could be really long if you were sitting alone in the dark, cramped space, especially if you were torn between hoping to get caught and hoping that a hunt-drunk vampire would pull you out the closet and rip your clothes off. It took him maybe one minute to get back out of the wardrobe. Really he should give James a little more to hunt after, how else would he get the vampire properly excited for him?

With a grin he sat down cross-legged on the floor and bit his lip open again. Within seconds the blood was running down his chin, more than enough to dip his fingers into and draw sigils on the floorboards. Vampires probably didn't mind blood on the floor. The necromancer summoned three more shades to send around the house. Surely that would keep his vampire busy for a bit and get him very, very grumpy. He licked his blood away, enjoying the taste. Hopefully in a minute or two someone else would get to have a taste, too.

Matt leaned back against the foot of the bed. He still had his fingers tracing some of the sigil to make the magic ripple over his skin again. It felt like hands brushing over his skin, under the clothes and over his hair and then it seeped under his skin in ways only a necromancer would understand. He let his blood smeared hand go to his throat, stroke over his pulse for a moment before dragging it down his chest. He left bloodstains that felt arctic cold, even through his clothes. It was enough to make him arch of the floor. Fine, if the vampire wanted to take his sweet time finding him… he could keep himself busy.

He fumbled his jeans open one handed, the other kept tracing over the sigils. The magic kept trickling and sliding over his skin. Within seconds he had his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. Stroking upward was almost painful, his fingers sticky from his own blood. Not that the necromancer minded it the least bit. Between the chill of his magic infused blood, the little bursts of pain and the anticipation of being found by an enraged vampire he didn't really need much stimulation. He couldn't help picturing what would happen is James found him now…

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wooden foot of the bed. Imagining how the vampire barged into the room, fangs bared and plain angry, only to pounce and ravish him was doing almost more for him than the frost-pain touch of magic on his cock. For a moment he just sat there, hand tightening and releasing around his cock and nothing more. To the edge of pain and back to ghost touches until precum collected at the head. Stroking down with that on his fingers was much easier. Now he could build rhythm. Matt still had his head back, eyes closed even in the near dark of the room. Just feeling, just listening for the steps of the vampire. He wanted to be found before he was finished, but he was not going to wait up if James was being too slow. He kept stroking slowly until pleasure coiled under his skin, heat against the cold of his magic.

His strokes became quicker until suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and stilled the movement completely. His eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with James.

“Oh.”

“Starting without me?” Without letting go of the necromancer’s wrist, James pulled him to his feet.

“Well, you were taking so long.” How long? Had it been five minutes or not?

“You sent me hunting ghosts.” The vampire forced Matt’s chin up with a finger. “And now you complain I was taking too long?” He leaned down and nipped at his lips, way too gentle to draw blood. “But not long enough. I still had a minute left.”

The next bite turned into a long, drawn out kiss, and the necromancer was going along with it eagerly. He was hard and more than willing to let the vampire have his way with him for the rest of the night. That, luckily, seemed to be exactly what was supposed to happen because James pushed him back against the bed almost gently.

Not gently enough not to make him bounce a little on the mattress but he barely had time for a protesting sound before the vampire was on him again, shoving him a bit further up the bed and then into the pillows. Matt attempted a tiny protesting noise about being shoved around like that - and to James pressing against his erection with these damn coarse jeans – but he barely got his mouth open before the vampire was kissing him again. His protest turned into a low moan.

The necromancer was distracted long enough to let the vampire tug down his pants but then he wiggled out the rest of the way and kicked the clothes off the bed. Matt probably left blood stains all over the vampire’s shirt as he tried to tug it off, but neither of them seemed to care, not even when the buttons finally gave out on the strain. His own shirt went the same way just seconds after when James basically ripped off the front, leaving the sleeves awkwardly on his arms, but the necromancer honestly couldn’t be bothered to take his hands off long enough to toss them aside, too. Or maybe he could be bothered, if only to fumble the other’s pants open and push them down enough to free his cock. His fingers barely ghosted over the skin when James caught his wrists again.

“Not so quick.” The vampire smiled down at him, and the bastard wasn't even out of breath. It was just _unfair_. “I won, remember? So we do what _I_ want. Put your hands up. Against the headboard.”

Matthew grumbled, but obeyed, wrapping his hands around the edge of the headboard and keeping them there as James leaned to the side and retrieved something out of the nightstand.

“Hmmm, close your eyes. This is going to be a surprise.” James sounded way too entertained already, but he went along with it. After a soft chuckle he felt something soft and cool wrap around his wrists and then tug them down against the wood of the headboard. He gave the restraints a gentle tug to test and yes, James had tied him up well, with the knots well away from where they would cause actual damage.

“You have experience with this.” The necromancer was absolutely approving of this.

The vampire leaned down and kissed him. “Nice to know you approve. I’m not done yet.”

Fabric rustled and another length of silk was placed over Matthew’s eyes and then tied behind his hair with almost loving care. The vampire’s fingers trailed back to the front over Matt’s neck, tracing the jugular and then down to the hollow of his throat. It made him shiver, knowing that he had a vampire above him, between his legs, the fingers on his throat and so close to his lifeblood.  Then the fingers were draw away and a moment later replaced with yet another silk ribbon looped around his neck twice and then gently tightened. Not enough to make breathing hard but he could feel the constriction around his throat when he swallowed. The knot of the… it had to be a bow it felt like it… rested right under his larynx.

He exhaled slowly when he felt James move above him again, probably reached for another silk ribbon and right, after just a moment he felt the silk being trailed over his chest and down his stomach.

“Going to tie my legs up, too?” He’d never been forbidden to speak, unless James planned on using that ribbon to gag him.

“No, no I think I like it when you wrap them around my hips.” James dug his nails into the soft skin on the inside of the necromancer’s thigh. “I fact I think you should do that now.”

Matt was happy to oblige, crossing his ankles behind the vampire back and digging his heels in to press him closer. He wanted some friction and he got it. James rolled their hips together, once, twice, until he got Matthew to pick up the rhythm. Even if it meant pressing soft skin against hard zipper teeth, he wanted this now.

He didn't get it for long though, just enough to make his breath go heavy, before the vampire stopped him again, bringing a whine from Matt.

“Oh come on, just let me… just fuck me already, would you?!” He sounded desperate and fuck if he cared, he was tired of playing now. Especially because James seemed to be hell-bent of making it a long game now.

“Patience, darling. I promised I’d make you beg, and trust me you will.” The vampire leaned down to mouth at the necromancer’s neck, just below the ribbon.

He somehow managed to worm out of his own remaining clothes and Matt was so sure that he’d finally, finally, get what he’d come here for…. Only for James to lean back again and bring the ribbon back into play. The length of fabric was run between his legs, sliding over sensitive flesh before it was tied around his balls and then looped around the base of his cock as well. This time the binding was almost tight enough to hurt and the little ribbon it was finished with did nothing to stop the frustrated noises spilling from the necromancer’s mouth.

It was absolutely delicious and the vampire couldn't stop himself from leaning down to taste some directly out of Matt’s mouth. Or maybe just to bite his lips and taste his blood instead. It wasn't quite a disappointment, it felt way too good for that, but damn would he prefer if he got fucked, too.

The necromancer gave another low whine and tried his best to roll his hips against the vampire’s and least get some friction. And maybe motivate him to get on with it finally, please, please, please.

The vampire kissed him again, licking up some more blood before sliding his mouth lower, just over the edge of the ribbon. His fingers wandered up Matt’s chest until they could slide under the edge of the silk, pulling it tight enough to make the necromancer gasp. Just when Matt craned his head back to get more air, the vampire sunk his teeth into the skin. Messily, so that blood spilled down and onto the silk, but it barely took more than a heartbeat before the sheer pleasure of the bite took over and made the necromancer squirm in his bounds. He’d been gasping for breath just moments earlier but now he was moaning in pleasure, blindly trying to press up into the bite.

Thinking past the taste of necromancer blood was hard, but somehow James still managed to reach over to the nightstand and grope for the bottle of lube in there without even moving his lips. Not until the bite healed under his lips. Matt was still shivering from the afterglow of the bite when James finally lifted his head again. He had to admit, the sight of the necromancer, blood stains on his skin, eyes nearly closed, and panting hard enough to make the ribbon around his neck shift with it, was quite delicious. It was almost enough to make him reconsider his plans for the rest of the night and just sink himself in to the hilt and fuck him silly. But not quite. He slicked up his fingers before the necromancer could come out of his daze enough to realize what he was going for.

There was a soft gasp when he pressed a slicked up finger against Matt’s opening and then slid the first digit inside. The necromancer arched minutely and then pressed down, trying to get more penetration, but James refused him with a smirk, moving back just enough to make the necromancer curse under his breath.

But he wasn't begging yet and that was what James was waiting for.

And Matt refused to beg, even as the vampire slid the finger deeper into him and curled it up against his prostate. It did get James a long, drawn out moan however, and it made the necromancer’s muscles jump under his skin. He reached up to trail his fingers over the bright phoenix tattoo where it curled over Matt’s ribs. It got him more, almost delicate, noises of need that really made him want to hurry up. Instead he just stroked over the necromancer’s prostate again and again, until Matt’s moans turned into breathless gasps and he arched into the bindings.

The necromancer was this close to really begging for it when James finally added a second finger.  The reaction was worth it. For a moment Matt was absolutely still, not even breathing before he basically melted into the sheets, body slumping into the bounds with a delightful little gasp. It was enough for James to keep his fingers moving, stroking and curling. Within moments Matthew was back to squirming on his fingers and wasn't that just how he liked him?

James had to admit, by now his own dick was getting hard to ignore. Drinking blood had helped a bit but by now he just wanted to ravish him. After all, he knew full well how much Matt appreciated a hard fuck.

Fortunately he didn't have to practice restraint much longer. The moment he scissored his fingers inside Matt, the necromancer seemed to _break_ , dissolving into throaty moans of ‘please’ and ‘fuck me’.

That was really all the vampire had been waiting for. With a triumphant growl he pulled his fingers out of the necromancer and sheathed his cock to the hilt. Matt nearly seemed to break his neck, the way he threw his head back and _screamed_ in pleasure and James nearly joined him. There was nothing that could compare to sinking his cock into a live body. The heat. The pulse. He could have sworn that he could feel every heartbeat and breath vibrate through Matthew’s body and into his. For a moment he just stayed still and enjoyed the feeling before slowly, oh so slowly, rolling his hips back. He watched Matt strain to follow him only to find himself caught by the ribbons around his wrists.

James moved back a tiny bit more, just to be a tease, just to get that desperate little whine from Matt, before pushing back in one smooth move. He wanted to fuck him all night, so the rhythm was slow and even and just right to keep them both on the brink of orgasm as long as he could bear it.

The necromancer’s whine turned into a low moan. The sex was fantastic on itself but with a vampire it sparked cold - deep in his belly, not physical but so real - shocks right up his spine and into his brain, delicious and inexplicably cold. It made his breath catch until his moans got stuck in his throat.

He didn't even have to think about moving with James, his body reacted on its own to meet each of the vampire’s thrusts. He didn't have to think. Not that he was thinking very much at all now, with his head thrown back into the pillows and his blindfold halfway pushed off from all the squirming and twisting he did under James’ hands.

Without really looking the vampire reached up to straighten the blindfold. One of his nails caught on the tender skin over the necromancer’s cheekbone, cutting it just enough to make a single drop of blood run across his cheek.  Now, he couldn't just let that go to waste, could be? With his next thrust he pressed close and leaned over Matthew to lick the blood away. The taste had him frozen above the necromancer for a moment. Magic and blood were always a good mix, but by now just that single drop was so heavy with energy that for a moment he could almost feel it crawling into his cells.

He stayed still long enough that Matt strained up and bit the vampire, just hard enough to shake him out of his almost hypnotized state. Not quite easy since he had to do it blind, but he managed to catch his lower lip so that was absolutely sufficient.

 James jerked back with a small noise and bit him back, nibbling over his jaw.

“Cheeky. Can’t let that happen, can we?”

He didn't give Matt a chance to reply, just leaned down to kiss him properly, and just as Matt dug his heels into the vampire’s back, he started moving again, too.  Within moments Matt was back to moaning James’s name. The vampire knew exactly how to move to drive the necromancer frantic and within minutes Matt was on the brink of orgasm.

James could tell right away even through the haze of his own desire and he had no intention of letting the other man off quite so easily. He reached down between their bodies and tightened the ribbon around Matt’s cock until it was painfully tight and climax just of the necromancer’s reach.

The reward was a frustrated scream and Matt almost trying to tear free of the silk ribbons on his wrists. It only got him a bunch of bruises and made James chuckle.

“Come on kitten. I know you can beg much prettier than that.”

He trailed a fingertip over Matt’s cock. “And trust me I can wait for you to beg. Vampires learn to be very patient.” He rolled his hips against Matt’s again, drawing another frustrated whine from him.

“Beg for it and you can cum.” He stroked over the necromancer’s cock again, fingertip circling over the head. “Just say please.”

Matt shook his head and bit his lip again. He was not going to beg, damn it he was _not_. He was – James rolled his hips into him again, pressing up against the necromancer’s prostate – oh this was going to kill him. He bit down hard enough to taste blood and suddenly the vampire was bent over him again, sucking at his healing lip and licking the blood right out of his mouth. And the vampire was still stroking him through all of it, overloading his brain with sensation until everything turned into an almost liquid pressure under his skin.

“Please!”  He was almost sobbing it into James’ mouth. “Please, please. Just please.” Matt inhaled shakily. “Please let me cum.”

That brought a grin to the vampire’s face. “There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?” He licked over the now-healed lip while sliding his hand down Matthew’s shaft and gently loosening the knot around the base of his cock.

He barely needed more than that release to climax. Just that and the slide of silk over his tender skin and he came onto his stomach with an almost relieved sigh. That James was fucking him through his orgasm to reach his own barely registered through the background of bliss though it sure helped to prolong it until the vampire was done, too. 

James didn’t quite collapse over the necromancer, but he ended up with his elbows braced beside Matt’s head just long enough to let Matt catch his breath and realize that he was still tied to the bed and that his wrists were sore from it.

“Mind untying me?” He was still breathing heavily, and there was no real complaint in his voice. Hard to complain when your body was still riding high on pleasure with dick inside of you.

“Hmm? Oh sure.” The vampire leaned down for another deep kiss before he reached up and undid the knots to let Matt’s wrists slide free.

The necromancer lowered his arms to slide his hands over James’s chest. His shoulders felt stiff and his wrists were sore but both was already healing and damn if it hadn’t been so, so worth it.  It had been more than good enough to make him a little bit snuggly. And damn if James wasn't up to it as well, rolling to the side and pulling the necromancer with him.

They ended up tangled together on the side, with the vampire’s fingers playing through Matthew’s now sweaty curls. The peace lasted all of five minutes before there was a not so subtle cough from the foot of the bed.

It was the ghost the necromancer had called earlier to distract James, and now it  - he – was all but tapping his foot for all that he looked impatient. After all, he’d been promised freedom from this place, and he wanted it now, before sunrise.

With a soft grump, Matt sat up and nodded at the ghost. “Just a moment, yes? I’ll just get sort of cleaned up and dressed.” The sheets were already ruined enough so he had no compunction about using them to wipe his own cum and blood off his skin. James stopped him before he could really slide off the bed.

“Are you just going to walk out on me now?” He’d been hoping for a second round in a bit. He still had plenty of stamina left after all.

“Sorry babe, that’s the plan. I promised this young man.,” he gestured at the ghost, “to accompany him outside in exchange for helping me distract you.” Matthew leaned back down to the vampire to lick over his lips. “But I think I’m very motivated to come back. Or you know…. If you’re that eager, maybe you can try and find me yourself?” With that he wound himself out of the vampire’s grip and got off the bed to get his clothing. Well, his pants because the shirt was ruined, for all the sleeves were still hanging on his arms.

“And if you do come find me, I suggest you bring a new shirt for me instead of destroying more of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned to be much shorter and much less kinky, then things escalated true to the characters and will probably keep escalating if I keep writing about them.


End file.
